Puntos de Vista Opuestos
by ChikaGrissom
Summary: Gil Grissom por Sara Sidle; Sara Sidle por Gil Grissom. Para leer más fics de más escritoras, entra en http://server4./index2.php?mforum mafiagsr


Gil Grissom por Sara Sidle

Gil Grissom por Sara Sidle.

Le odio. Le quiero y le odio al mismo tiempo. Le odio porque es capaz de sacarme de quicio en un instante. Pero le amo porque me regala su mirada, su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me hace sentirme viva y a la vez me derrumba. Me derrumba porque no es completamente mía. Quisiera que fuese lo primero que veo cuando me levanto y lo último antes de cerrar los ojos y adentrarme en el mundo de Morfeo. Aquel mundo en el que él y yo somos felices, en el que él me muestra sus sentimientos y se aventura a compartir una vida conmigo, a crear sueños e ilusiones, planes de futuro. Pero me despierto de ese glorioso sueño y me doy de bruces con la realidad.

Él y su trabajo. Su trabajo y siempre su trabajo. Es lo único que se interpone entre los dos. Al menos, eso da a entender. Pero no lo entiendo. No entiendo como está tan feliz encerrado en su mundo, dentro de su coraza de hierro, construida con gran esfuerzo. Quizás sólo sea fachada y lo esté pasando mal… ¡Cómo lo va a estar pasando mal! Parece feliz ahí dentro. Mírate, Sara… estás como una quinceañera mirando a tu amor imposible desde ADN mientras él está inmerso en su despacho leyendo algún informe de algún caso… Trabajo… Volvemos a lo mismo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que hace más de una hora que llevo aquí sentada solo mirándolo. Que mi turno acabó hace horas y que no me voy porque él sigue aquí. Mi vida está aquí, y en su despacho, y en su casa y en todos los lugares donde él esté. Mi vida es él. Mi casa no es nada, sólo un habitáculo cerrado en el que poder dormir. No puedo ni considerarlo hogar. Mi hogar está aquí, junto a él. ¿Por qué me hará esto tan difícil? Pero es que es tan lindo… Tiene una mirada tan absorbente, tan… perfecta. Lo miro a los ojos azules y me viene el olor a mar. Lo miro y siento que estoy perdida en medio del cielo que se confunde con el color de sus ojos. Sara, va siendo hora de que te largues a casa, comas algo y te acuestes. Creo que será lo mejor… De todos modos, él no se dará cuenta ni de que me he ido. ¿Me despido de él? Le deseo buenas noches y me voy, lo prometo.

Sara Sidle por Gil Grissom.

No para de mirarme… Lleva más de una hora mirándome desde ADN… ¿Por qué estará enamorada de mí? Soy un viejo cascarrabias. No tengo nada que pueda interesar a nadie. Y menos a ella. Seguro que cuando me conozca dejará de amarme, me dejará por otro y yo me destrozaré. No sabré recuperarme de perderla. Pero es que es tan perfecta, tan sumamente frágil y perfecta… Desearía tenerla entre mis brazos cada noche y protegerla… Pero, ¿de qué la vas a proteger, de ti? Eres capaz de joder la relación incluso antes de tenerla. ¡Qué digo! Ya la has jodido. Deberías haberle dicho desde un principio la verdad… ¿Qué verdad? "Sara, estoy enamorado de ti pero son tan cobarde de abrirme a alguien que temo que me dejes por otro" Si es que tiene demasiado poder sobre mi… Y sigue mirando… Me está poniendo nervioso… He leído ya 47 veces MUERTE POR OBJETO CONTUNDENTE. ¿Y tienes tiempo para contabilizar cuántas veces lo has leído y no para seguir leyendo? Si es que me pone nervioso… Esa mirada me dice tantas cosas a la vez que… ¿Que qué, viejo? Que nada… Yo no podría estar nunca con ella… Ella no querrá estar conmigo cuando me conozca de verdad… Es sólo un capricho… ¿Crees que llevar más de 12 años esperando sólo por ti es un capricho? Recuerda que desde la universidad ya la traías loquita… Pero en la universidad era aún muy joven… ¡Y qué si era joven! Ella te quiere… La llamaste para que viniese a salvarte el trasero y se quedó en Las Vegas por ti… Lo dejó todo en San Francisco sólo porque tú la llamaste… Debes darte una oportunidad. Pero si me deja no seré capaz de reponerme… ¿Ya piensas que te va a dejar? Eres un pájaro de mal agüero… No, yo solo barajo posibilidades. ¿Y si sale bien, qué? ¿Y si acabas teniendo Gilbercitos y Saritas correteando por el salón? ¡Deja de sonreír, bravucón! ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Buenas noches, Grissom.

Buenas noches, Sara. ¡SARA! Te…. Te…. ¿Te importaría que te acompañe a casa?

¿A mí? En absoluto…

Gracias.

¿Por qué sonríes?

Porque me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo sin tú pretenderlo.


End file.
